


Trick or... Treats

by routesphere



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Birthdayfic, Fluff, Halloween, Kinda fluff, M/M, Trick or Treating, batfam, first time posting a fic in here, its already November but whatever, my first jaydick fic ouch, pls ignore the title i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routesphere/pseuds/routesphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson being a persuasive boyfriend by bringing Jason Todd trick or treating, or so Jason thought, because the rest of the bat family involved. Then there's teams and competition. But the evening actually getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or... Treats

“Jay, are you done with your costume?”

“What costume?”

There’s a loud grunt on the other side of the line, “Please don’t tell me you forgot,”

Jason looks up at the ceiling while thinking. What’s the so called important thing Dick wants him to remember? Last time he checked, his brain is alright, not so good with the long term memory though.

“Do you know what day is it today?”

Jason can feels the growing exasperation from his ear, “Saturday*?”

“It’s nearly the end of October!!”

“Ohh…” The memory came back to him now. Earlier this month, Dick had told him to prepare for the occasion at the end of the month. “I’m sorry, babe. I’m, like, at the other side of the world right now. There’s no sign or trace of Halloween, how can I remember that?” he looks at the streets of Hong Kong, where the natives are crowding the street with the occasional morning markets. He’s the only one who’s up while the rest of the outlaw ‘team’ is still sleeping due to their last encounter with a crime-mob.

“So you actually forgot our Halloween date?”

“Fuck, no. I’m going to fly to Gotham today, right now… Yeah, right now..” While saying so, he quickly fetches his shirt and puts it on.

There’s no answer after that. Jason just hopes his favourite bird isn’t pissed off. Man, he’s such an asshole sometimes. Okay, maybe all the time.

(*********)

Actually, it’s not his fault. How old is he again? 19. Well, at least last time he checked. And Dick? He’s so old. They’re supposed not to be doing this.

“Dickie, are we actually doing this?”

“I thought I had made it clear,”

Jason tries not to groan in despair. While covering his eyes, he sees Damian in the corner of his eyes looking at him, with that little demonic glint of his. He looks back at him, enjoying this stare-down.

“Don’t do that. He actually helped you with your costume!” Dick breaks their said stare-down by pushing Jason’s face away.

“Awww, really?. This demon prick choose a costume for me?” He holds his breath almost immediately. Oh god, what if this demon spawn chose an embarrassing costume for him? He’d be damned for today.

“Yes, and it’s really cool! You won’t regret wearing it.” Dick snickers.

“I fucking doubt that.”

“Just change will ya, Todd?”

(**********)

“Are you sure we’re bringing that kid with us? I clearly remember you said this is a date,”

“Ohh, so now you remember?”

Jason rolls his eyes.

“We’re gonna be separated from the others. Dames is going to be with Cass,”  
Jason huffs. Great, so there’ll be more people. The body count is getting more by the evening.

“Come on, you’re going to enjoy this, Little Wing!”

  
“Other than embarrassment of trick or treating with a bunch of kids? I don’t think so.”

“Don’t be such a sour wolf!” Dick kisses one of Jason’s cheeks, already plastered with fake facial hair... y’know, from the beard and mustaches. 

  
“How can you be a Dracula while I am a freaking werewolf?” Jason tucks Dick to his side roughly, groping his ass while lifting him up.

“That suits you. You know, with your attitude and temp--” he gets cut halfway when Jason takes his lips with his own. “Mmf--and temper. You’re also very sly and clev—“ Dick still continues his banter while Jason takes the effort to shut him up. “--clever, Mr. Todd. Or should I say… my sexy werewolf boyfriend?”

  
“Fuck, Dick. You can be a Dracula all you want, but tonight, you’re my Little Red Riding Hood.”

(*********)

The evening finally comes. Everyone in the family is in the mansion, surprisingly. Jason looks at them one by one with their ridiculous outfits. He can't believe Dick even managed to gather them all here for the occasion. He has to congratulate him after this.

“You’re Victor Frankenstein? And this little demon isn’t your Frankenstein? You’ve wasted the evening, little brother.” Jason looks at his two younger ‘brothers’, standing not so close to them.

“I built my own Frankenstein* apparently, so I’m pretty much going to enjoy this. Thank you.” Tim answers lightly.

Jason almost choked. “You’re kidding right?”

“Screw off, Todd! I am not as dumb as Frankenstein!”

“And what are you? You little demon!”

“Apparently, yes! Yes I am!” Damian puts down his scary Oni (Demon) mask,

“Katana inspires me with this costume. Cool isn’t it?”

Jason steps away. Shit, that mask does look scary. He doesn’t want to think if it’s the real thing that Damian and the Japanese girl had stolen it somewhere, “Nerd.”

He walks to the only person older than him among the siblings, and Dick has the most childish look among them. Dick is giving out candy bags for the trick or treaters. It has the bat symbol on the surface... how subtle. Cass is near them and receiving the bags.

  
“Okay, I might not be helping with the decorations, but you did a pretty good job.”

  
“Thank you, Jason. Now everyone please gather around!”

Jason scratches his fake wolf ear. The being so useless feeling is seeping in. Dick had planned everything and did a lot of work putting this all together. While he stands there, since he’s only arrived today, being half amnesic and all.  
Everyone is gathering around them. Barbara in her witch costume, looking so satisfied. He recalls that Babs is older than Dick, and now he understands why he took interest in her. Cass decided to be Damian’s partner, being Oni too that is. Then Stephanie… she’s Goldilocks. That’s soooo obvious. Jason smirks at that, earning a tut from her. 

“So we are going to be separated in 3 teams—“

“I’m going with Dick, thank you.” Jason cuts his sentence, makes a small mocking-courtesy to the group.

“But I want to be with Grayson, too!”

“No, it’s just me and Dick. You’re not allowed to come along, kid--”

“Who said you get you to decide?!”

“Guys, guys!” Dick raises his arms, smiling. He’s totally holding back his anger, though. “Team members will be divided later. Listen until I finish giving you the instructions, okay?” he glares both at his smallest brother, and then at his partner. “Each team is going to work together for trick or treating and gathering candy. The team who has the most candy wins!”

“What will the winner get, Dick?”

“That’s a secret, Babs. Don’t we all love the competition?” Right after he said that, he can feel all the family members glaring at each other.

“Yeah, show us that your team is the best and the scariest! We’ll start trick or treating in 15 minutes. Gather back here around 11, then we’ll count our candy. May the best team win!”

Tim looks at his empty candy bag, and then looks up at Dick, “So, the teams are… ?”

Ohh yeah, they all can’t wait to start.

“I’m with Jason, of course. Sorry, Dami, but it’ll be just the two of us!” He takes Jason’s hands. Assuring him that it’s just the two of them, as he promised.

“Then I am with Cass!” Damian quickly locks his arms with Cass.

“I am definitely with Babs!” Exclaims Stephanie.

Tim the only one left, and he looks content that no one wants to be with his team.

“I said 3 teams. Tim, you gotta get into a team.”

Tim sighs, fiddling with his Frankenstein controller. He looks up at Stephanie, quickly receiving a death glare from the blonde. “I am sooo not gonna trick or treat with that freaky machine on my side...” So that left with…

“If you’re going to be in the Assassin team, then you must watch and learn from us! And I am the team leader!”

Tim heaves a sigh. Great, the little brat already named the team with an obvious moniker.

“Now that Timbo’s problem is solved, let’s start trick or treating!”

(**********)

Team Jason and Dick

“We’re not having a team name?”

“Don’t even try to come up with one.”

  
Dick sighs and buries his head on Jason’s back. They’re driving on Jason’s motorcycle towards their designated residence. Or so he thought…

“Jay, we’ve missed the turn!”

“Because we’re not going to there, dumbass!”

“What?”

“No way we’re actually trick or treating. We’re letting the kids trick or treating. Us? We’re gonna watch scary movies or something!”

“You’re the stupid one, dumbo!”

“What?” They’re practically shouting at each other. During a damn bike ride. Nice.

“You think wearing this costume to a cinema isn’t embarrassing?”

“Not as embarrassing as a grown-up trick or treat—“ Suddenly the bike shakes violently, Jason had to direct his attention to his bike. Still having the confusion of what is happening, he felt an absence on his back, feeling the cold air. By the rearview, he sees Dick, standing instead of sitting on the seat. He immediately slows down his bike, then looks up at him.

“Turn this bike, jay! We’re going trick or treating!”

“The hell!! That’s dangerous, you stupid fuck!!”

Adding the danger, Dick swiftly jumps off the bike. “If you’re not following me, then we’re breaking up!”

Now Jason pulls up his bike. He curses under his breath before turning the bike around. So glad they aren’t on the main street.

(***********)  
“I hate you. I fucking hate you. I hate you so much,”

“Trust me, I know you do.”

They have started trick or treating. The streets are so crowded with kids, running, joking, booing around. They’re all so small, and Jason feels so vulnerable by being the tallest of them all. The kids mostly dressed as superheroes… which made his eyes sore. So many Batmans, Supermans, Flashes. Jason notices there’s a little Nightwing. At least that gives him some positivity about this stupid ordeal. He plans on taking a selfie with that little dude when Dick isn’t looking. 

This is like their fourth house. Just like other houses, so fully decorated, like Christmas. Damn, these people are losing the essential purpose of Halloween.

“Trick or treat!”

“Aren’t you two fine blokes too old for trick or treating?”

“Yes, yes we are!”

“Mr. Wolf doesn’t look too happy,”

“Mr. Sour Wolf here just wants lots of candy!” Dick pats Jason’s shoulders. In response, Jason pinches Dick’s ass, which really isn’t necessary, but that’s Jason for you.

“Then give him all the candy, Dad!”

The British dad gives them more candy than he already had.

(**********)

“I can’t believe that actually works,” Dick looks at his bag filled with candy, his grin is so wide. The first 3 houses weren't very good. Why? Jason ruined the mood of course. Now he can use that as an excuse to have more candies.

“God damn it, Dick. You’re such a kid!”

“And you’re making me so happy! Thank you, Mr. Sour Wolf!” Dick leans into Jason to steal a  kiss.

“I hate that nickname!” Jason exclaims but nevertheless ready for the kiss.

“Look! Dracula is going to suck the wolf’s blood!”

Dick’s face breaks a smile upon hearing that. He stops what he’s doing and stands right. “You kids want your blood to be sucked by Dracula?”

The children immediately shriek and run away.

“Woah... you have the gut to scare kids...”

Dick doesn’t look happy by the reaction though.

(**********)

“Oooo look, someone as old as us!”

“And they’re hot!”

Both of them look at the two teenage girls approaching them. For some reason, Jason isn’t too happy looking at someone else trick or treating that aren’t kids as much as he thought he would.

“Wanna trick or treat with us, Mr. Dracula?” the girl who flirts first, her dress and makeup looks like Harley Quinn’s whole getup.. The other girl is dressed as Poison Ivy.

“Aww geez, he’s hotter up close!” the Poison Ivy girl whispers loudly to her friend.

“I don’t know, I think my—“ Dick looks at Jason, who clearly isn’t amused at all.  
“Sorry we just came out of nowhere, but we are being forced to trick or treat. We’re competing with our brothers who are around another block!” says the Harley Quinn girl, offering a sweet smile.

“You too? So are we.” Dick smiles brightly at them.

“We thought we’re the only grown ups. We’re so embarrassed you know. The others are all kids. How about we trick or treat together?” asks the not so quieter one.

“To think about it, that’s actually a wonderful idea!”

“Okay, come on!” one of the girls quickly hooks her arm around Dick’s. They walk together towards the next house, and Jason is just a couple of steps behind.

“Have you sucked blood today? You know you can suck mine!” the Harley Queen girl tilts her head and let looses her tie.

Okay, that’s enough.

“Okay, girls. Sorry to interrupt but we’re about to rendezvous with our brothers. So we gotta go. Cya! Nice meeting you guys,” he quickly pulls Dick, releasing him from the girl’s hold. “And I’m his boyfriend by the way,” he adds that before trotting away with Dick by his side.

“That’s a very hurried excuse, Mr. Todd.”

Without even stopping or looking at Dick, Jason replies, “First of all, I was totally being ignored. If they asked me from the start, I would quickly refuse them. Second, they totally wanted to fuck with you.”

Dick stops his pace. A smile appearing on his pretty Dracula make-up. “So Mr. Wolf is jealous. Mr. Jealous Wolf!”

“One more nickname, and I’m fucking leaving you, Dick!”

(**********)

That’s the last house of the block. Jason feels so tired, his legs are literally dying. The only thing keeping him up is his hands locked with Dick’s. They’ve been holding hands for a while, and earned the ‘Mr. Dracula and Mr. Wolf are dating’ look from the kids.

“Can we just go home?”

“Don’t be such a kid, Jay!”

“Please, Mum!” Jason complies on that nickname.

“But it’s not even eleven yet!”

“I’m so hungry!”

“Well.. we can eat the candy!”

“I’m so hungry, I could eat a Dracula!” Jason makes a growl sound like a hungry wolf, he opens his mouth and reaches for Dick’s jawline.

Dick lets out a giggle, because it’s ticklish due to fake facial hair on Jason’s. “Aww come on, Jay!” Jason doesn’t stop, he keeps kissing, rubbing, licking, and everything in between. He moves from Dick’s jaw to his neck and then to his shoulder. The movement made Dick pinned against the bench they were sitting on. The park they’re in is kind of deserted from kids. There are couples here and there so they’re kind of safe.

After a couple of seconds of laughing and kissing, Jason slows down. His hands reaches for Dick’s robe, releasing it. Then they go for the buttons on the shirt.

Dick stops his hands midway. “You think a werewolf can win over a Dracula?” He gives Jason his most sly smug, his dimples are showing. They’re actually really cute and it turns Jason on.

“You want to figure out?”

Seconds later their mouths crash against each other.

(**********)

The make-out session totally worked for Jason. He has the strength to continue their trick or treat activity. Until it’s time to finally go home to the mansion.  

“Seriously, that’s it?! That’s all you guys got? Talk about the mighty Red Hood and Nightwing. Ohh wait, Dracula and Werewolf!”

“Shut up, demon kid!”

“Seriously though, what happened?” Tim looks at their bags. Actually, just Dick’s bag. Jason’s bag is nowhere to be seen.

“Some kids kinda stole his bag,”

“I forgot where I put it, okay? It’s gone now!”

“That’s very childish, Todd.”

Jason exhales, not wanting to reply that. Actually, he doesn’t want to tell them what actually happened. His plan worked out alright. He had taken a selfie with the little Nightwing. Apparently that brat had accomplices, and they took his bag when they were in the middle of taking a selfie. Sneaky little bastards.

“Now it’s time for the Golden Witch team to count their prizes!”

Dick pouts upon hearing that. Even Babs and Steph has a team name.

They count the candy by the weight of course. Team Jason and Dick lost, obviously. Team Assassin, weighed their candies with confidence. Even though Damian and Tim had many differences, they wear the same smug look. “With the help of my Frankenstein, we have an extra scare!” says Tim patting his Frankenstein robot with extra care.

“Yes, this machine is so useful. I am keeping it,”

The last team to count the weight is the Golden Witch team. Their loot looks like it’s around the same amount of team Assassin, but the count will never lie. So they weights it with anticipation.

“It appears we have a winner!”

“I can’t believe—“

“No way!”

“But you guys are just two of you!” Damian has the most defeated look. “We’re a team of three and a scary robot, how could you? What treachery you guys use??”

“Dick here never said any rules other than getting as many as candy as we could, right? So we had this plan. Steph, explain.” Babs nods at Steph to bring her the honour.

“It’s simple actually. If you’re as smart as me- and Babs. We trick or treat with the kids. We cooperated with them. And they give us lots of candy!”

“More like you guys manipulated them...” Jason says bitterly.

“You evil witch! And-and whatever you are, Steph!”

“Aye! You little demon! Dick said no other rules! So what about it, Dick? What’s our prize?” Babs crosses her arms, looking at Dick demandingly.

Dick looks at each of them. Smiling because they are all anticipating what could be the prize, “We let Bruce decide, okay? For the time being...” He lifts the candy bags. “Lets eat all the candy and watch scary movies!”

They all look at one another. Then smiles crack at their faces.

“Fine by me!”

“The winner chooses the first movie!”

“To the home theater room!”

They all scurry to the room, leaving Dick, Jason and Cassandra to take the snacks.

“I’ll make the soda and pop corns!” Cass says before leaving the room to the kitchen. Since Alfred is accompanying Bruce in another city, they’re all on their own.

“You don’t have a prize, do you?” Jason knows the answer, he just had to ask it.  
Dick answers with a cheeky grin. “You know me so well!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the Sour Wolf reference (from Teen Wolf), it’s just cute ok.  
> * It’s Saturday according to Jason’s timeline.  
> *ohh yes, I know Frankenstein is the name of the scientist, not the creature, but yeah still Frankenstein to make it easier reading.
> 
> Thanks jay and alice for editing. Yeah, I am searching for someone to beta my future fics. Please PM me, if you'd like to help.


End file.
